1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to systems and methods for controlling a printing apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for acquiring a print control program and for controlling a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
To acquire a print control program, print control apparatuses such as a computer have to recognize accurate property information or properties of the printer to be utilized or controlled, including the name of the manufacturer, the model number, and so forth. According to JP-A-2008-40914 for example, the property information of the printer is expressed by a two-dimensional barcode. The computer can recognize the property information of the printer by reading the two-dimensional barcode through a mobile terminal and analyzing the barcode. Then, the user can acquire the corresponding print control program, based on the property information of the printer obtained from the two-dimensional barcode.
With the recent spread of mobile communication terminals including smartphones and tablet terminals, there is increasing demand for the ability to install a control program for a device in the mobile communication terminal. However, acquiring the address information necessary to obtain and install the control program involves complicated procedures. In addition, the process of acquiring the property information related to the device further complicates the process of obtaining the control program.